The present invention relates to a device for producing a cedar wood scent and especially to such a device for renewing or enhancing the cedar scent from time to time.
Cedar wood not only provides a pleasing aromatic scent but is also known for repelling moths and therefore is often used for clothes closets because of its moth-repelling characteristics. Alternatively to constructing a closet of cedar wood, items made of this wood are often placed in conventional closets. For example in U.S. Pat. No. 1,741,068 there is shown a garment hanger composed of moth-repelling cedar woods upon which garments may be hung in a closet to prevent moth damaged clothes.
In addition to the moth-repelling characteristics of cedar wood, cedar objects are sometimes placed about a home simply for the pleasant aromatic scent of the wood. The scent from the wood emanates from the surface of the wood and over a period of time the scent dissipates and the cedar wood becomes less effective as a scent-producing device. In order to renew or enhance the device for scent-producing, it has been found that sanding or abrading the surface from time to time will renew it in this regard.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to produce a cedar wood device for producing an aromatic scent in which the scent production is renewed or enhanced.
Another object of the present invention is to produce a cedar wood device having a surface that may be conveniently abraded to enhance scent production after a time when it starts to decrease.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cedar wood scent-producing device having a pair of flat surfaces that may be rubbed together to renew and enhance the aromatic scent.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description thereof taken with the drawings.